Love Sick?
by BLANK D.M
Summary: /Tidak melihatmu, aku seperti orang sakit/ Woohyun X Sunggyu! Woogyu couple! Monggo RnR!


**Tittle : LOVE SICK!**

**Pairing : Woogyu**

**Rate : PG 17**

**Genre : -_- engga tahu. Lebay mode ON!**

**Length : Singkat! Padat! dan.. Tidak Jelas!**

**Disclaimer : Woogyu saling memiliki.**

**Warning:**

**Siapkan Kantung Plastik! Dan..**

**Mainkan : BAP LOVE SICK.**

…

Without you, you're my love sick

Because you're not here, I'm...

…

Ia menyibak tirai lebih cepat sepuluh menit dari biasanya. Membuka jendela, membiarkan bagaimana udara pagi menyentuh tubuhnya yang biru. Tunggu... maksudku biru, bukan soal lebam di tangan karena terantuk meja kemarin sore, biru yang kumaksud ialah kesedihan. Bisa kalian tuduh aku berlebihan ketika menghakiminya soal ini. Tapi kalian cuma perlu percaya, dia benar-benar mabuk dalam biru.

oOo

Woohyun menghela napas, ada tarikan lembut di lengannya ketika ia mulai membiarkan dagunya tertumpu pada bingkai jendela. Ia menyentak keras tangan lain yang coba mengganggu kegiatan merenung di awal harinya itu. "Aku sedang malas Kibum!" Begitu ia menjelaskan alasan tak mau diusik ketenangannya secara tegas.

Tapi, kediaman yang ia peroleh membuatnya semakin lesu. "Katakan sesuatu untuk menghiburku!" Perintahnya sesuka hati.

Seorang yang sejak tadi cuma menggeleng, amat sebal. Dengan langkah berat mendekatinya, kemudian membuka jendela di sebelah Woohyun. Kibum mengikuti cara Woohyun menyambut pagi. Memajukan bibir. "Kau... harus menelponnya. Aku merasa bersalah kerena hal ini. Kau cukup membuatku tak nyaman."

"Dia tidak membalas pesanku."

"Aku bilangkan telpon!"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?"

Wusssh~

Keduanya menepak dahi masing-masing secara bersamaan. Lalu, menarik tubuh menuju ke tempat yang berbeda. Woohyun berlari ke dapur, sementara Kibum, mengarahkan kaki panjangnya ke luar rumah. Sepertinya mereka harus bekerja sama mengurus bayi yang pecemburu itu, dengan cara sendiri-sendiri.

oOo

Woohyun membereskan semua alat yang sudah ia berantakan di atas meja. Kemudian ia membawa sebuah kotak makanan, memasukan beberapa hasil karya yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Membentuk makanan itu menjadi lebih menarik dengan menambahkan beberapa lembar daun mint. "Harusnya ada sesuatu berbentuk love.." ujarnya.

Ia buru-buru mengambil cetakan kue, lalu menghampiri adonan roti yang dibiarkannya begitu saja sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan mata berbinar, Woohyun memerhatikan bagaimana cetakan itu berpindah ke loyang sedikit demi sedikit. Siap ia masukan ke dalam open.

"Sebaiknya aku buatkan yang bentuknya strawberry juga."

oOo

Kibum masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan tergesa. Ia cuma sempat menyapa Taemin yang sedang sibuk menyedot susu beraroma pisang kesukaannya, baunya menguar hingga ke lubang hidung Kibum. Menahan penderitaan perutnya yang belum diisi sejak semalam, ia langsung mengorek tempat sampah di dekat tempat tidurnya. Jika tak salah, Woohyun membuang sesuatu setelah hal buruk menimpa sahabat baiknya, yang disebut juga sebagai jiwanya yang lain itu.

"Di sini. Harusnya di sini,"

Ketika tak menemukan apa yang dicari, Kibum berdecak sebelum akhirnya berteriak-teriak pada seluruh penghuni ruang. "Ada yang melihat kotak kecil berwarna merah?"

Seperti itu kira-kira bahasa yang coba ia utarakan. Onew yang baru selesai mandi cuma mengangkat bahu, Taemin menggeleng, Jonghyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri malah berkata pada Kibum bahwa dia kurang kerjaan menanyai dirinya yang sedang tidur. Dan... tinggal satu lagi harapan Kibum saat ini. Minho, mahkluk itu juga sempat muncul ketika tragedi menangis tiba-tiba Woohyun terjadi.

"Dimana Minho hyung?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Dia liburan ke Jepang!"

Dan Kibum membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia berniat untuk tak ikut campur dulu.

oOo

Woohyun merasa lebih baik setelah ia membersihkan dirinya. Siraman air lumayan menyederhanakan pikirannya yang semula rumit. "Menjelaskan, dan dia pasti memaafkanku," yakinnya.

Woohyun menyisir rambutnya yang agak basah. Mengenakan T-shirt pendek berwarna putih, lalu celana panjang hitam, ia memoles bawah matanya yang membengkak sedikit. "Ini memalukan, dia pasti menertawakanku," katanya dengan nada dibuat menyedihkan.

Woohyun mengambil ponselnya. Lalu mencari sebuah nama kontak yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan. Ragu-ragu, jarinya menekan tombol dial, menunggu dengan waswas jawaban seperti apa yang akan didapatkan jika akhirnya bunyi tut itu berganti menjadi "Yeoboseyo" atau malah cuma bunyi kresek-kresek.

"Yeoboseyo-"

Jantung Woohyun hampir melompat saking girangnya kerena sapaan di ujung sana. Namun sedetik kebahagiaannya meluap, dahinya lekas berkerut-kerut. Itu bukan suara yang ia harapkan.

"Hoya?"

"Oh.. Woohyun hyung, ada apa?"

Woohyun menelan liar liurnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau yang mengangkat telponnya? Kemana Sunggyu hyung?" tanyanya tak sabaran, ditambah rasa curiga.

"Oh.. Hyung ada, sedang tidur di..."

"Di?"

"Di dalam kamar tentu saja hehe-"

Woohyun bersumpah, ini adalah obrolan paling konyol yang dilakukannya. "A.. kalau begitu, ya sudah. Aku tutup telponnya."

"Tunggu..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

"Ya?"

"Ah tidak jadi. Sampai jumpa. tut.. tut tut!"

Brengsek! Woohyun menahan malu sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan Hoya. Dan ia merutuk karena batal mendengarkan suara sexy kekasihnya yang sedang marah.

oOo

Tidak melihat Sunggyu, sehari saja. Maka itu dianggap Woohyun sebagai petaka. Selain ia harus pandai-pandai jual mahal dengan tidak mengatakan "aku merindukanmu," ia juga harus gigit jari serta tahan banting ketika Sunggyu bahkan terlalu gengsi sekedar untuk mengirimi pesan "Apa kabar," padanya.

Dan Woohyun menganggap ketiadaan Sunggyu beberapa hari di dalam hidupnya, adalah situasi yang tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan. Terlebih, Sunggyu tak menanggapi ajakannya setelah ia menyampaikan pada Hoya -yang kebetulan selalu saja mengangkat panggilannya- bahwa Woohyun sangat ingin bertemu itu.

Dan status bencana tingkat paling bahaya Woohyun gunakan dalam pendeskripsian rasa sakitnya pada Kibum yang tadi menghubungi ia sebentar. Ngomong-omong, Kibum juga ikutan-ikutan tak mau bertemu, dengan berbagai alasan. Kibum! Kibum! Betapa Woohyun ingin menarik rambut blonde sahabatnya itu sekarang juga karena melarikan diri serta mengabaikan penderitaannya.

Jika saja Kibum tidak membuka rahasia tentang panggilan "my bum," "my hyun" tentu tak seperti ini jadinya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar membuang cincin yang dibelinya dengan uang hasil menabung itu entah kemana. Menyeramkan, ketika ia ingat wajah Sunggyu dominan berwarna merah padam, lalu di atas kepalanya ada awan hitam dengan petir. Oh, itu cuma dibayangan Woohyun, tentu saja. Karena kenyataannya pada saat itu, Sunggyu hanya menunduk. Kemudian ada Minho yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan "My gyu?" akibatnya warna merah padam itu sulit diartikan Woohyun. Tersipu malu? Atau marah?

"Apa-apaan itu, My gyu?" Kegusaran Woohyun makin bertumpuk. Makin banyak saja pihak yang membuatnya begitu mellow. Kibum, Minho, Hoya. "Astaga aku tidak tahan!"

Woohyun berlari, membuka pintu, menutupnya dengan kasar. Menuruni tangga, kembali naik, membuka pintu, mengambil sepatu, menjambak rambutnya, lalu lagi, menarik gagang pintu dengan keras. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh.

"Kemana sayang?"

Woohyun menjawab asal, "Terbang..." Dan ibunya ingin sekali melempari Woohyun dengan sup rumput laut yang ada ditangannya, supaya anaknya itu tak bertingkah kurang ajar.

Woohyun tak peduli lagi saat Ibunya bilang dengan tekanan tinggi, "KAU HARUS MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN ORANG TUA DENGAN CARA YANG BAIK!"

Ia tak cukup kuat, ia hanya ingin lekas bertamu ke rumah Sunggyu, dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang tersisa. Ah, ia kadang merasa bodoh. Kenapa harus membuat janji dan rencana yang macam-macam sementara cara singkat saja bisa dilakukannya.

oOo

Sesampainya ia di depan rumah Sunggyu. Woohyun langsung mendorong lebar pintu yang terbuka sedikit, kakinya tak merasa lelah sedikitpun walau harus lari-larian sejak tadi. Tak ingin berbasa-basi dengan waktu, nampaknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo umma!"

Woohyun dengan lantang bersuara, juga membungkukan badan saat ia berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya berparas lembut di ruang tamu.

"Woohyun, kemana saja?"

Dan Woohyun dengan kikuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin bilang, ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak segera menemui anaknya yang bermata sipit selama ini, kan?

"Sedang sibuk... membantu hyung," jawabnya mengarang. Nyonya Kim disadarinya terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress merah jambu. Pantas anaknya manis dan memesona, batinnya.

"Ah aku mengerti. Kau memang anak yang baik. Oh.. kau mencari Sunggyu?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sunggyu? Ayolah, semua tahu bagaimana Sunggyu itu adalah satu-satunya vitamin dan obat kehidupan Woohyun. Woohyun mengangguk. Nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis, lalu menggapai bahunya, menariknya menuju ruang makan. Tadinya Woohyun pikir, Sunggyu sedang makan siang. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapapun di sana. "Tunggu di sini, dia segera pulang."

"Pu-pulang?"

"Ya, dia sedang liburan ke Busan. Ah kau mau minum apa sayang?"

"Apa saja."

oOo

Woohyun mengahabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Disaat yang bersamaan pula, seolah ia merasa jadi satu-satunya manusia yang bernapas di muka bumi, wajahnya berantakan.

Setelah menyajikan minuman, Nyonya Kim meninggalkannya sendirian karena ada urusan dengan anak perempuannya. Katanya sih, memeriksa gigi, tapi... tentu saja bohong! Berdandan seanggun itu pasti mereka akan ke pesta. Ketika kesabaran Woohyun seperti sudah dimakan habis, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memupuk niat pulang ke rumah dengan hati lapang. Ia mencuci muka sebentar, lalu mantap menuju pintu utama.

"Cklek..."

"Woohyun.."

Woohyun yang menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya dengan segera. Mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya, sungguh, Woohyun kehilangan napasnya. Sudah berapa akumulasi waktunya tak melihat Sunggyu? Matanya mulai panas dan berair. Ia menerjang Sunggyu tanpa ba-bi-bu. Membuat kedua tangan Sunggyu yang semula kokoh membawa banyak bingkisan, kosong diganti angin. Barang bawaannya ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

"Kau menangis Woohyun?"

"Woohyun~ah?"

Tak menyahut. Sunggyu sangat tahu bahwa apa yang ditanyakannya itu benar. Ia membalas pelukan Woohyun. Tangannya mengelus punggung Woohyun yang bergetar.

oOo

"Kenapa Hoya selalu menjawab panggilanku? Kau bersamanya selama ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Huh, kau ke Busan pasti dengan dia kan?" Sunggyu bergeming. Ia tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengeluarkan strawberry dari dalam kulkas.

Ia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Woohyun yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak suka, di mix dengan rindu yang payah. "Kau pergi dengannya tanpa memberi tahuku?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Dan Sunggyu menyuapkan satu buah strawberry, membiarkan Woohyun melahapnya sampai tak bersisa. Sebaiknya Woohyun mengontrol dirinya sendiri dulu.

"Malam itu aku marah, dia kebetulan ada di rumahku. Dia menyebalkan karena mengolok-olokku jadi... aku merusak ponselnya."

Woohyun tersenyum menyadari air muka Sunggyu yang berubah ketika mengingat malam paling panas di antara mereka. "Apa yang salah?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi!"

Senyuman Woohyun semakin lebar, matanya yang merah mengerling genit. "Apa?"

"My hyun... My bum. Jangan katakan itu lagi!" Sunggyu cemberut beberapa saat. Woohyun tetap dengan senyum memandanginya.

"Aku sakit~"

"A-apa?"

KISSEUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KISSEUUUU

KISSEUU...

"Aku seperti orang sakit hanya karna tak melihatmu."

…

**Jantungku berdetak untukmu, aku ingin memelukmu,**

**Kata yang tak bisa aku ucapkan, ingin ku teriakan dengan kencang,**

**Kakiku menujumu, aku merindukanmu**

**Sangat menyakitkan ketika aku tak bisa menggenggamnya,**

**Akan aku katakan... Aku mencintamu**

**Without you... I'm in pain, LOVE SICK! (BAP)**

…

END.

a/n:

Terima Kasih. Haha saya tahu, ffnya itu biasa pake banget, lebay dan... gak mutu. Ditambah lagi alur banting stir, belok sesuka hati author dan kecepetan kaya kereta express. Cuma mau nuangin ide gegara geregetan abis nemu fanart tengah malem yang bikin blushing ria. ^^ Oke, tinggalkan pesan jika tak keberatan atas nilai minus yang kalian dapet... I LOVE YOU ALL! WOOGYU... IS MY LOVESICK *Plak


End file.
